Jade's Odd Behavior
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: Luke, dkk. sedang berlibur di Grand Chokmah. Satu hari yang cerah mereka habiskan untuk mengintai Jade Curtiss yang bertingkah aneh! Apa yang Jade rahasiakan dari Luke dan kawan-kawan? Read to find out! Fic pertama di fandom ToTA. JadexOC. Sedikit LukexTear, AschxNatalia, GuyxOC. Baca Author Note dulu!


**Konichiwa~! Watashiwa LegendarypkmnNyunyu desu! Ato Nyu aja biar ga panjang.**

**Yosh, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Tales of the Abyss. Hanya Tales seri ini yang Nyu benar2 Nyu kenal, jadi yah...begitulah. Kalo mau omongin soal seri Tales lain kecuali Tales of the Abyss jangan sama Nyu ya. Kalo omongin soal Pokemon ato Harvest Moon, itu boleh banget. Haha!**

**Yak, Nyu jelasin sedikit soal fic ini.**

**Fic ini tercipta karena belas kasihan Nyu pada lelaki 35 tahun yang ganteng, jenius, memakai ikat pinggang berkepala Pacman (hahahaha! XD) tetapi malangnya ia jomblo. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Colonel Jade Curtiss; Third Division, Malkuth Emperial Force ato Jade the Necromancer (maap kalo ada salah nulis. Toh Nyu ini kan tidak sempurna... Info nyontek dari game).**

**JADI! Terciptalah Original Character (OC) yaitu Sephia! Wanita cantik, manis, cerdas, dan berhati lembut! Dengan mata jade yang indah dan penuh kehangatan serta rambut panjang lurus sepinggang berwarna hijau foam. Agak sedikit nyontek dari Harvest Goddess di Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, tapi Sephia-san itu manusia! Dan disini juga ada OC buatan VaniaCecil29 yaitu Nebel-chan! Untuk tahu lebih banyak soal Nebel-chan, tanya VaniaCecil29 saja ya~**

**Disini rumah Jade ada di sekitar kastil Kaisar Peony, kayak Mansion Fabre. Soalnya Peony teman baiknya Jade (ga tau bener apa kagak...). Maaf kalo Jade ato karakter lainnya terkesan OOC (Out Of Character).**

**Trus, kejadian ini terjadi setelah Luke pulang dari pengembaraannya (mungkin) selama 2 tahun! Jadi, Jade berumur 37 tahun, ok?**

**Yosh, mulai saja ceritanya!**

**O iya...**

**Tales of The Abyss © Namco Bandai ato perusahan game apalah yang penting bukan Nyu punya...**

**Nebel fon Fabre © VaniaCecil29**

* * *

**~*JADE'S ODD BEHAVIOR*~**

Hari yang cerah tanpa ada awan di langit. Hari yang benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Luke, dkk. yang sedang berlibur di Grand Chokmah. Sangat menyenangkan bukan? Hari cerah untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang di luar. Angin sepoi merayu mereka untuk bermain di luar. Bunga-bunga mekar dan menari-nari indah. Ya, hari yang menyenangkan, kecuali untuk satu orang ini...

Jade menatap bayangannya di cermin. Rambut coklat muda panjangnya telah tersisir rapi dan mengkilat. Pakaian yang dipakainya juga sudah rapi dan bersih. Tidak lupa juga kacamatanya mengkilat dan memancarkan mata coklat teh yang selalu dikatakan indah oleh si dia yang spesial.

'Hari ini, harus sempurna. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin melakukan ini. Tak boleh ku kecewakan dia!', tekad Jade dalam hati.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh orang bernama Jade ini adalah...

Ada mahluk yang tidak tahu diri mengintai dari balik pintu kamar Jade...

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kolonel... Kolonel memakai...!"

Segera saja si pengintai berambut coklat tua yang diikat dua berlari menuju mansion yang sementara ditinggali Luke, dkk.

**~Mansion~**

"KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA INI!"

Anise membanting pintu ruang makan, mengagetkan orang-orang di dalamnya yang sedang asyik menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing.

"Hey! Jangan mengagetkan kami, Anise!", kata Nebel sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Anise?", tanya Natalia yang akan memasukan selada ke mulutnya jika tidak dikagetkan oleh Anise.

"Kolonel...Kolonel..."

"Ada apa dengan Jade?", tanya Luke.

"Kolonel Jade, mieu?", tanya Mieu dengan suara imutnya.

"KOLONEL MEMAKAI STELAN JAS! DIA JUGA MERAPIKAN DIRI DI CERMIN!", teriak Anise.

Mata Asch dan Luke hampir keluar dari rongga matanya, Guy tersendak roti yang sedang ia makan, Tear dan Natalia mangap-mangap kayak ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air, Nebel menolong Guy yang tersendak, Mieu menjatuhkan buah beri yang ia makan, dan Florian hanya menatap Anise dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"APA?"

Segera semuanya menghabiskan sarapan mereka lalu menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah mereka selesai membereskan diri, mereka lari (Florian di tarik oleh Anise karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa) dengan kecepatan Sonic dan Shadow menuju mansion Jade.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka melihat Jade dengan stelan jas hitam berjalan keluar dari mansionnya.

"Sembunyi!", kata Anise sambil masuk ke semak-semak agar tidak kelihatan oleh orang yang mereka intai.

Jade berjalan dengan santai melewati semak-semak yang dijadikan tempat bersembunyi Luke, dkk. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Jade.

"Kelihatanya dia senang sekali...", bisik Guy.

"Mungkin hari ini ada yang spesial... tapi apa?", bisik Tear.

"Jangan-jangan, ia mau kencan dengan teman perempuannya.", kata Asch asal nembak.

"Hmmm... Bisa aja...", gumam Luke.

"Kita ikuti saja!", usul Nebel.

"Ayo!"

"Kita main detektif-detektif-an, mieu~!"

"Detektif itu apa?", tanya Florian.

"Sudah, kau ikut saja Florian. Seru kok!", kata Anise sambil menarik replika Ion yang terakhir agar ikut bersamanya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu berada di mansion milik Jade hah, Anise?", tanya Natalia sambil keluar dari semak-semak.

"Aku membawa pesan dari Yang Mulia Peony untuk Kolonel. Saat aku sudah diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarnya, aku sedikit mengintip. Lalu, itulah yang aku lihat!", jelas Anise.

"Pesan apa?", tanya Asch penasaran.

"Eng... 'Jangan membuat putih dan biru menunggu terlalu lama' ", jawab Anise.

"Eh? Pesan macam apa itu?", kata Nebel.

"Mungkin kode rahasia...", gumam Guy.

"Eh sudah-sudah! Kolonel sudah menjauh tuh!", kata Anise sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

Jadilah hari yang cerah ini digunakan Luke, dkk. untuk mengintai Jade yang bertingkah aneh. Sangat aneh.

**~Skip Time~**

Luke, dkk. mengikuti Jade yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Mereka mengikuti Jade sampai ia berada di pinggir kota Grand Chokmah. Jade masih terus berjalan ke arah bukit yang terletak sedikit jauh dari Grand Chokmah.

"Dia mau apa sih? Dari tadi Cuma jalaaaaan terus!", kata Anise yang mulai sebal karena belum mengungkap misteri dibalik tingkah Jade yang aneh.

"Sabarlah, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan tahu.", kata Natalia.

"Eh eh! Lihat itu!", kata Tear sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki bukit. Ada batu yang cukup besar dan Jade berdiri di depan batu itu.

"Dia mau ngapain...?", tanya Luke.

"Dia mau menggunakan fonic arte!", kata Tear.

Dan benar saja, Jade memegang batu itu lalu lambang segel bersinar dari batu itu. Jade memutar sedikit tangannya dan segel itu mengikuti arah tangannya. Lalu Jade mundur beberapa langkah dan batu itu bergerak. Setelah batu itu berhenti bergerak, masuklah Jade ke dalam terowongan yang mulutnya ditutupi oleh batu tadi.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Sebelum batunya menutup lagi!", kata Anise yang berlari ke arah terowongan itu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Batu itu mulai bergerak untuk menutupi mulut terowongan itu. Mereka mempercepat lari mereka dan masuk tepat sebelum batu itu menutup sempurna.

"Fiuh... Untung cepat...", kata Luke sambil memegang lututnya karena lelah.

"Ayo cepat! Kolonel sudah sampai keluar!", kata Anise panik.

Mereka berjalan cepat menuju ujung lain dari terowongan tersebut. Sesampainya di ujung yang lain, mereka sembunyi di balik batu di mulut terowongan itu dan mengintip. Mata mereka terbelalak.

Tidak pernah mereka melihat tempat seindah itu. Bunga-bunga lili putih bermekaran sejauh mata memandang. Di sela-sela bunga lili juga tumbuh bunga-bunga kecil Forget-Me-Not biru yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah yang membuat si pemandang merasakan damai.

"W-wow...", kata Tear kagum.

"Tempat ini indah sekali...", kata Natalia.

"Kolonel mau apa ya disini?", kata Anise yang benar-benar fokus untuk mengungkap rahasia keanehan Jade tetapi masih bisa mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku merasa damai, mieu..."

Sementara pengintai kita mengagumi pemandangan padang bunga itu, Jade mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari warna hijau foam.

'Dimana dia? Apakah dia lupa? Ah, tidak mungkin dia lupa... Tapi, dia dimana?', kata Jade dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, Jade menangkap sesosok berambut panjang. Pemilik rambut itu duduk membelakangi Jade. Ia memakai gaun putih dengan bolero yang ujungnya berbulu putih halus. Dikepalanya terdapat rangkaian bunga dilengkapi dengan kerudung jaring yang menjuntai ke ujung rambutnya. Rambut halus dan kerudungnya dimainkan angin semilir dan Jade tahu pasti pemilik rambut hijau foam itu.

"Sephia.", panggil Jade.

Orang yang dipanggil Sephia itu menenggok ke arah Jade. Mata hijau jade miliknya bertemu dengan mata coklat teh milik Jade. Senyum Jade melebar saat wanita yang bernama Sephia itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hey hey hey! Benar kan dugaan ku! Dia mau kencan bersama perempuan itu!", kata asch yang kelihatnya bangga karena tebakannya benar.

"Tapi, kok ia seperti memakai gaun untuk menikah ya...?", tanya Tear.

"Jangan-jangan mereka memang mau menikah!", kata Anise yang sepertinya tidak percaya.

Jade berjalan ke depan wanita yang masih duduk diantara bunga-bunga. Setelah sampai di depannya, Jade mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih oleh sang wanita.

Sephia menyambut uluran tangan Jade dengan tangannya yang terselubung sarung tangan sutra warna putih mutiara, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang buket lili putih dengan bunga Forget-Me-Not yang ia rangkai ketika sedang menunggu Jade.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku mulai berpikir kau tidak akan datang.", kata Sephia dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak akan datang, Sephia. Tetapi kalau aku masih belum datang, kau juga akan menungguku, kan?", kata Jade sambil memeluknya.

"Seratus tahun, bahkan seribu tahun pun aku akan terus menunggumu.", kata Sephia sambil membalas pelukan Jade.

"Karena...?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Jade."

"A-apa...?", kata Nebel tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan...?", kata Anise dengan mata yang membesar.

"D-dia...", latah Guy.

"Dia benar-benar mengatakannya...?", tanya Tear.

"Se-sepertinya iya...", jawab Luke.

"Waaah, lovey-dovey, mieu~"

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa Jade punya ketertarikan dengan wanita...", kata Asch.

"Romantis sekali...", desah Natalia.

"Mereka sedang apa?", tanya Florian yang hanya ditarik-tarik saja oleh Anise.

Yah, itulah yang dikatakan oleh pengintai kita yang masih dalam lingkupan jarak dengar. Jadilah, mereka bisa mendengarkan apa yang Jade dan Sephia katakan.

Jari telunjuk Jade menopang dagu Sephia, mendorongnya agar Sephia menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain, tak ada yang berbicara. Mata merekalah yang berbicara, berusaha untuk membaca satu sama lain.

Lalu Jade memecah keheningan,"Dan aku juga mencintaimu Sephia.". Dan dengan itu Jade menciumnya tepat di bibir halus Sephia.

Anise menutup mata Florian dengan tangannya, sedangkan Nebel menutup mata Anise. Mereka semua tidak percaya. Jade tertarik pada wanita! Jade punya seorang wanita cantik sebagai pacarnya! Jade menciumnya tanpa ragu! Jade dan wanita itu saling mencintai satu sama lain! Dunia ini jadi apa?

Apa yang terasa beberapa menit, ternyata hanya beberapa detik. Dari bibirnya, Jade mulai mencium pipinya, lalu bergerak ke lehernya. Sephia sedikit merintih saat Jade mulai mencium lehernya. Tangan Jade bergerak ke pinggang Sephia dan mendorong agar Sephia mendekat. Sephia hanya bisa merintih kecil saat Jade meninggalkan ciuman dari pipi ke leher dan berakhir di pertemuan bahu dan lehernya. Tangan sang Necromancer menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya dan sesaat hampir sampai ke bagian dada...

"Stop."

"Hm?"

Jade berhenti melakukan 'aktivitas' nya dan menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tak mau melakukannya disini, bukan?", kata Sephia sambil tersenyum.

Jade menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sephia dan menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi mereka akan melihat kita..."

"Mereka...?"

"Keluarlah kalian semua, yang dibalik batu itu."

DEG!

Karena sudah ketahuan, Luke, dkk. akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"A-ahahaha... Maaf mengganggu...", kata Guy sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jade! Siapa wanita itu?", kata Anise seperti istri yang menangkap basah suaminya yang sedang selingkuh. "Apa kau mau memperkosa dia?"

"Shhhh! Anise! Jangan menuduh!", nasehat Tear.

'Pikirannya jauh amat...', kata Nebel dalam pikirannya.

"Memperkosa itu apa?", tanya Florian.

"Memperkosa itu... mmph!", mulut Anise langsung dicegat oleh tangan Natalia yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hush! Pikirannya masih bersih! Jangan kotori!", kata Natalia.

"Hihihihi..."

Semua mata memandang Sephia yang mulai tertawa kecil. 'Apa yang lucu?', pikir mereka semua.

"Hah... sepertinya kalian semua salah pengertian...", kata Jade.

"Hah?"

"Sephia itu istriku."

**-SILENCE-**

"Aku kira dia jomblo sejati..."

"Wa-wanita ini..."

"Istrinya..."

"Kolonel..."

"Se-sejak kapan..."

"Ternyata Kolonel sudah punya istri, mieu~"

"Wow... Masih sulit di percaya..."

"Hebat juga Jade..."

Jade hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalian ini, benar-benar..."

"Istri Kolonel cantik sekali, mieu~", kata Mieu sambil melayang mendekati Sephia.

Sephia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, cheagle. Kamu juga imut."

"Panggil aku Mieu, mieu~", jawab Mieu.

"Yah, karena kesalahpahaman telah selesai, mari kita pulang. Hari sudah sore.", kata Jade.

"Eh iya. Sudah sore..."

"Aku lapar..."

"Gara-gara mengintai Kolonel, jadi tidak makan siang..."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kalian makan di rumah kami?", tanya Sephia.

"Boleh nih?", kata Anise yang langsung bersemangat.

"Tentu boleh. Lagipula makanannya terlalu banyak.", jawab Sephia.

"Memang ada perayaan apa?", tanya Natalia.

"Ah... sebenarnya hari ini... Wah!"

Sebelum Sephia dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia digendong ala putri oleh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jade.

"Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang kesepuluh.", sambung Jade.

"Wah, selamat ya!", kata Guy sambil tersenyum.

"Aku jadi iri... Asch! Gendong aku juga yah!", kata Natalia kepada Asch.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak mau!", jawab Asch yang sebenarnya SANGAT ingin mengendong Natalia ke tempat tidur *diranjam pake Geodude ma Graveler*

"Te-tear, mau ku gendong juga...?", tanya Luke malu-malu.

"E-eh... Tidak usah...", jawab Tear dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Nebel-chan! Kau kan kecil, jadi mau ku gendong tidak?", tanya Guy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ti-tidak mau! Biar aku jalan saja! Dan biar aku kecil, aku lebih kuat darimu, Guy!", kata Nebel sambil cemberut.

"Tidak usah khawatir, kalian akan melakukannya di pernikahan kalian nanti.", kata Jade dengan senyum khas-nya.

"H-hey!"

"Yosh, mari kita pulang.", kata Jade sambil berjalan ke arah terowongan dengan Sephia di gendongannya.

* * *

**Yak, selesai! Setelah beberapa lama mengalami pengunduran untuk di publish akhirnya bisa di publish juga! Alasannya? Malas, mau maen game, pergi liburan ma keluarga, leppie dipake bokap, sakit, internet lemot, mau diperpanjang ceritanya, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, etecera, etecera, and so on, and on, and on, blo on, and on, and on...**

**Dan Nyu akui, ini pertama kali Nyu membuat adegan ciuman, hasil dari terlalu banyak membaca fic Pokemon dan Harvest Moon (kebanyakan Harvest Moon) bergenre Romace. Jadi tolong minta kritik dan sarannya, soalnya Nyu pengen bikin fic genre Romance yang masih AMAN! BUKAN YAOI ATO YURI! CEWE X COWO! INGAT ITU!**

**Jade OOC sekali... Ya sudahlah, kan dia sedang merasakan cinta... : 3**

**Nyu ada rencana untuk memunculkan chapter 2, kalau ada usul silahkan! Nyu akan berusaha membuatnya sesuai permintaan readers! Tapi sebatas rated T yah!**

**Kasih tau Nyu apakah fic ini gaje, aneh, banyak typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, ato apalah yang ada di otak readers.**

**RIPYU! RIPYU! RIPYU!**

**REVIEW! Ato ga, ntar Nyu panggilin Darkai supaya kalian semua mimpi buruk untuk...**

**SELAMANYA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Makanya... Please hit the yellow bubble button... Pretty please with cherry and chocolate on top? *sok ingg keluar***


End file.
